Iconostase
thumb|left|Iconostase in Moskou In een orthodoxe kerk is de wand, samengesteld uit iconen de iconostase. De altaarruimte wordt door deze iconostase afgeschermd voor de blikken van de gewone gelovigen. De altaarruimte, het "allerheiligste", mag enkel door de priesters worden betreden.In de westerse kerk kent de iconostase zijn pendant in de communiebank, het doksaal en het koorhek. Geschiedenis Al in vroegchristelijke kerkgebouwen werd het schip van de altaarplaats gescheiden door een barrière; men wilde de plaats waar enkel de clerus zich mocht begeven ook zichtbaar afbakenen en het lijkt meer dan waarschijnlijk dat daarvoor gebruik werd gemaakt van "dranghekkens" zoals die ook in de pagane tijd de keizer of magistraat van het gewone volk afscheidden. Dit soort hekkens is onder meer te zien is op de zuil van Theodosius die de Hippodroom van Istanboel (Konstantinopel) siert. thumb|left|Zuil van Theodosius Over de byzantijnse iconostase voor het iconoclasme is weinig geweten; de byzantijnen spraken bovendien zelf nooit over iconostase, maar gebruikten de term "templon" (τέμπλον). Na het iconoclasme zien we vaak marmeren "templa" opduiken met de afbeelding van heiligen, maar het gaat nog steeds om weinig uitgewerkte iconografische programma's. Pas in de elfde eeuw verschenen in de kerkgebouwen houten platen die aan een architraaf werden bevestigd en waarop verschillende afbeeldingen werden geschilderd (het gebruik van hout wijt men aan een algemene verarming van het rijk). Een benaderend idee van hoe de byzantijnse koorafsluiting er moet uitgezien hebben is te vinden in de kathedraal van het Italiaanse Torcello. De uiteindelijke iconostase, zoals we die nu kennen, vindt zijn oorsprong in het "Derde Rome". Het eerste grote Russische iconencentrum was echter de handelsmetropool Novgorod (die aan de overheersing door de Mongolen kon ontsnappen), waar volgens sommigen de komst in 1370 van de byzantijn Theophanes (Feofan) als verantwoordelijke voor de decoratie in de Annunciatiekerk een beslissende stap was in de ontwikkeling van de iconostase. De kerken in de streek waren meestal in hout gebouwd en konden dus niet met fresco's beschilderd worden. Het is de these van enkele auteurs (onder meer Labrecque-Pervouchine) dat dit feit de productie van een groter aantal iconen heeft gestimuleerd. Via de emigratie van Theophanes naar Moskou (in 1395), waar hij mentor van Andrej Roebljov zou worden) heeft Novgorod dus een grote rol gespeeld in de ontwikkeling van de iconostase. De bloei van de Russische iconenkunst valt echter samen met de politieke opgang van Moskou als nieuwe hoofdstad van het Rijk (14de - 15de eeuw). Op vrij jonge leeftijd tradAndrej Roebljov binnen in het Triniteisklooster dat door de heilige Sergej van Radonezj (ca. 1306-1430) was gesticht. Kronieken vermelden dat deze monnik samen met Theophanes en de monnik Prochor van Godorec de iconostase schilderde van de Annunciatiekerk op het Kremlin, een kunstwerk dat tijdens de grote brand van Moskou in 1547 beschadigd zou raken. Algemeen wordt aangenomen dat dit drietal daarmee een van de eerste klassieke iconostasen in Moskou schilderde. In dit stadium van het onderzoek kan niemand echt antwoord geven op wat de doorslag gaf bij de creatie toen van een nieuw concept - een iconostase met vijf rijen - maar het feit blijft dat deze creatie onmiddellijk als canoniek werd aanvaard in de Russische wereld. Programma De klassieke iconostase met vijf rijen verbergt een doordacht theologisch programma. Hieronder volgt een beschrijving van de stereotiepe indeling van de iconostase, in praktijk zijn altijd (grote) afwijkingen mogelijk. thumb|left|Schema van de iconostase De hoogste rij (5) toont ons de Patriarchen of aartsvaders, zij de leefden voor de Wet. In het midden staat een kruis of de icoon van de Oud-Testamentische Drievuldigheid, als eeuwig begin van de heilsgeschiedenis. Vanaf de tweede helft van de 16de eeuw begon men ook de Paterniteit als "eerste icoon" op te hangen (dit is de afbeelding van God Vader als oude man, God Zoon als kind en God Geest als duif) en dit tot het Grote concilie van Moskou (1666-67, zie Oudgelovigen) het afbeelden van de God Vader zou verbieden (canon XLIII). Rij vier stelt de profeten voor van Mozes tot Christus: de periode van de Wet. Ze hebben vaak rollen bij zich met hun eigen profetie over de Incarnatie en wenden zich naar de eerste icoon van de rij: de Moeder Gods van het Teken (Platytera), een illustratie van Jesaja 7,14 en Mattheus 1,23 en de band tussen het oude en het nieuwe verbond. De derde rij brengt ons naar de tijden van het nieuwe testament: het leven van Christus onder de mensen. Hier worden de twaalf grote feesten uit de orthodoxe kerk afgebeeld: de Dodekaorton. Meestal wordt aan deze rij ook nog het verrijzenis-icoon toegevoegd. De iconen kunnen volgens de chronologie van de gebeurtenissen of volgens die van het (orthodoxe) kerkelijke jaar worden opgehangen. Met de tweede rij komen we aan het eigenlijke centrum van de iconostase: de uitgebreide Deësis. Het intercessiegebed van de Moeder Gods en Johannes de Doper (de Voorloper, in de orthodoxe zegging) wordt gedeeld door een rij engelen en heiligen die paarsgewijs aansluiten: eerst komen Michaël en Gabriël, vervolgens is het de beurt aan Petrus en Paulus, twee paren evangelisten en daarna andere kerkvaders, martelaren of monniken. De schare heiligen komt tussen in een smeekgebed voor de mensheid en keert zich naar de oordelende rechter die op de centrale icoon staat afgebeeld. Christus is in deze rij tegelijk de hogepriester van de liturgie en de rechter van het komende oordeel: liturgie en eschatologie komen samen. Rijen twee en drie worden in de praktijk soms omgewisseld. Onderaan tenslotte krijgen we de lokale rij of de toegang tot het heiligdom. Links van de koninklijke deur hangt de icoon van de moeder Gods, rechts die van Christus Pantokrator; al kan deze laatste ook vervangen worden door een afbeelding van het wijdingsfeest van de kerk. Onder meer de meest beroemde icoon ooit, de Triniteit vanAndrej Roebljov werd in 1425 geschilderd om in het Triniteitsklooster rechts van de deur opgehangen te worden. Links en rechts worden lokale heiligen afgebeeld en op de twee zijdeuren komen vaak Johannes Chrysostomus en Basilius de Grote afgebeeld, als de twee grote vaders van de Goddelijke Liturgie. Evengoed kan de thematiek op de twee deuren echter over het paradijs gaan. Op de centrale deur zien we vaak de vier evangelisten, met daarboven de Annunciatie. Deze voorstellingen hangen nauw samen met de liturgie: onder de grote Deesis-icoon van Christus komt men het paradijs binnen, hij is in de wereld gekomen en zijn boodschap heeft ons bereikt door het evangelie. Categorie:Christendom Categorie:Onderdeel kerkgebouw Categorie:Icoon Categorie:Liturgisch voorwerp in de katholieke Kerk bg:Иконостас ca:Iconòstasi cs:Ikonostas de:Ikonostase el:Εικονοστάσιο (τέμπλο) en:Iconostasis es:Iconostasio eu:Ikonostasi fi:Ikonostaasi fr:Iconostase he:איקונוסטאזיס hr:Ikonostas it:Iconostasi ja:イコノスタシス ka:კანკელი nn:Ikonostas no:Ikonostasis pl:Ikonostas pt:Iconóstase ro:Iconostas ru:Иконостас sh:Ikonostas simple:Iconostasis sk:Ikonostas sr:Иконостас sv:Ikonostas uk:Іконостас zh:聖幛